


Gilly Lopez NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [18]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinks, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: *I skipped D and W because I literally could not think of anything.*
Relationships: Gilberto "Gilly" Lopez/Reader
Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211961
Kudos: 5





	Gilly Lopez NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> *I skipped D and W because I literally could not think of anything.*

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s even more loving than usual. He takes you with him to shower or at the very least will wash you up before you take a nap. He looks after you, gets you water, cuddles you into his chest. He checks in on you, makes sure you feel alright, he tells you how beautiful you are to him.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He really doesn’t have much of a favorite part on himself, he doesn’t really care too much. If he had to pick, it’d probably be his chest just because he knows how much comfort it brings you. How you like to rest your head on it, how you lay your hands on it when close to him, how you slap him there playfully when he cracks too dark of a joke.

On you though, your ass is something that he would die for. He loves where your hips flare out into your ass, where your thighs thicken and meet your ass, where your lower back slopes down into your ass. Just your ass in general. He’d have your ass as the wallpaper on his phone if he wasn’t worried about someone seeing it. He’s always touching it, groping it, slapping it or when it’s just you two, kissing it. He just can’t get enough.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Nothing beats finishing on your ass and/or back. No need to explain why, really.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s got decent experience, both before and now during being with the club. He knows he lives a dangerous life and while he may not get around as much as some of the other members, he does know how to please a woman. He loves to give, to worship and make you feel as if you’re the only woman in the world. He learns your body and commits it to memory but is more than willing to try and learn some more every time.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

You on your back with your legs over his shoulders. He loves being able to look down at you, to see your face and everything else. He likes being able to have you locked in place, totally at his mercy to just take what he gives you. He enjoys having access and while other positions are great as well, he always seems to revert back to that one eventually. His close second favorite is you riding him for the same reasons.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s the goofiest of the bunch. The type to crack shitty jokes while he has his head between your thighs. The type to be kissing along your ankle and then run his finger up the sole of your foot. He likes for sex to feel free and natural, not ever like a chore or something that has to be serious. The only time he takes a more serious approach is when its make up sex after he’s fucked up.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps it pretty well trimmed. Enough to where you can see it, but it’s never long enough to get in the way of anything.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

He can be very romantic when he wants to be. He may be the funny guy, but he knows when to dial is back and be romantic to show you how much you mean to him. He always has a level of intimacy that he maintains, whether its knuckle kisses or forehead touches, he’s always making sure that you know you’re his girl and he’s crazy in love with you.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s got 0 issues with jacking off. He doesn’t do it crazy often, but between runs, long nights and sometimes just being weighed down with club shit that he doesn’t want to bring home to you, sometimes he just takes care of himself until he knows he can give you 100 percent.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Overstimulation, butt plugs, light bondage

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He’s a regular dude. He most prefers to have you at home in your bed. He’ll have sex wherever you’re at so long as there’s privacy, but he loves nothing more than being in the comfort, safety, and familiarity of his home.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

It doesn’t take much. He adores you and can get hard just by smelling a shirt of yours. All he has to do is start thinking about you, how beautiful you are and how much you mean to him and he’s ready.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

No sharing, no exhibitionism, no heavy BDSM

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He prefers to give. He loves being able to have the focus on you and your pleasure. He loves feeling you grip at his shoulders and call his name, thighs quivering ever so slightly.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He’s usually more on the slow and sensual. He enjoys being able to be gentle with you, making love as opposed to just taking you roughly. Taking his time and making sure that he gives you his best every time is important to him and he enjoys being able to draw things out.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He isn’t opposed to them, but he’d rather just wait until he can have you all to himself for as long as he wants. He’ll have them every now and then, but he will always pick proper sex over a quickie.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s always game to experiment but not big on risk. He loves to learn and explore your body and try new things to see if its something you both can enjoy, but he very rarely will ever risk you being found and exposed. He doesn’t want anyone else seeing his girl like that.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’ll last as long as you need him to. If he does finish too quickly, he’s got no problem circling back and doing whatever he needs to do to give you more and make sure that you’re never left unsatisfied.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using toys on you. He’s not really interested in using them himself, but he does like to use them on you and see how you react to all of the different sensations. He always wants to learn new things about your body and toys are one way to do that.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He teases just a bit. Not enough to irritate or frustrate, but just enough to get you worked up. His teasing is more on the playful side as opposed to being used as a punishment.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make**

He’s not very loud or vocal. He talks sometimes, just telling you how beautiful you are and will sometimes talk dirty, but he stays quieter so that he can hear you.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

His length is average but the girth? 👀

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s about average. He doesn’t need sex as much as he likes having intimacy. He’s almost always ready to go if you are, but he can go some time without it and not go crazy so long as he can still have you with him to cuddle and give/receive affection.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s out like a light almost instantly. He likes to roll over, hold you to him, kiss your head, and then he’s snoring.


End file.
